Found
by kidazuniga143
Summary: this is a different version of twilight, where Bela is Not human, ans she's Edwards mate i suck at Summarys so just read it ;)


_**Sup homies! I know I haven't been on in a while, but I'm still alive. I've not forgotten about you guys, i promise :) **_

_**I feel like i owe you guys a reason why, and the reason is I've been sooo busy with school, i swear my science teacher is a B*tch no joke, **_

_**Art sucks big monkey butt, because my teacher is all "don't use black, or dark colors this happy, fun class, not a dark evil class." her words not mine all cause i painted my flower black, i was not going to paint it hot pink. I HATE PINK!**_

_**And i got into it with these two girls at school and one guy, or as i call him - dick waffle ;) so yeah school sucks i think it sucks for everybody, or maybe it's just me, cause i'm an alien, i'm not from earth, my skin is like purple, green, and black. i look like Halloween but whatever you know who cares.**_

_**i think i'm gonna dress up for Halloween this year, but i don't know what. **_

_**oh and great news guys i don't know if i told you but i got my Brown belt! happy dance \ (-_-)\ /(-_-)/ \(-_-)/ ~(_)~ partying hard lol ;)**_

_**kay i'm done ranting, enjoy!**_

* * *

Alice pov:

I was hunting with Jasper, and was on my second kill when I felt is coming on: I was immediately sucked into the vision, right away I could tell this one was different, normally I just hear, and see things, but this time it was as if I was in it, like I was invisible. I looked around trying to figure out where I was, so far all I could tell was I was in a cave of some sort. There was a blue hole where the ocean meets into the cave. The water reflected onto the walls making it look as if you were underwater.

I heard talking behind me; I turned around to see who it came from. There were people with guns, knives and backpacks. The first person I noticed was a man; he had grey hair, a square jaw, hawk nose, narrow dark brown eyes, big bushy eyebrows, and worry lines. He wore a green wife beater, slightly darker green shorts, green socks the same color as his tank, what the fuck does this guy have an obsession with green? He also wore dark brown shoes, dark brown belt with a gold buckle, a 45. tucked into the back of his pants, and muscles that could give Emmett a run for his money.

The second person I noticed was not a man, but a woman. She had golden blonde hair that reminded me of Rosalie, pulled back into a ponytail. She had wide set light brown eyes, a circle birthmark under her left eye, her lips were painted a deep red, like blood, her nose looked normal except for the fact it curved slightly to the right from where it was broken at one point or another. She wore a white tank top, a large dark brown belt, dark green pants that were tucked into her dark brown combat boots, and brown gloves. Do these people not have any fashion sense around here? Like the other man she also had a 45. tucked into the back of her pants.

The one that stood out the most was the third woman. She had beautiful tan skin, long dark brown curly layered hair, with choppy bangs; one chunk hair in the front had a gold band around it. She had big brown doe eyes, normal nose, and full lips stained red as if she had been drink blood all day. She wore a royal blue bandeau, a royal blue skirt/scarf-thingy with red stripe down the middle. She had taken both ends of the skirt/scarf-thingy and crossed them and tied the together, making it like an old fashion skirt, she wore shoes. She also wore a pair of gold hoop earrings, a gold arm band, and two gold bangles on her right ankle, a blue crystal necklace on a gold chain hug from her neck. Well at least this girl has some fashion sense, not much but some.

But what stood out the most about her were the two blue half circles under her left eye. One thing I was positive about was that this girl was not human. There was a man standing next to her, he had his arm around her waist holding her close to him, but what caught my eyes was the way he looked at her and she at him, it was with so much love and emotion you could tell they were mates. But I couldn't see what he looked like till he turned around. It was Edward.

The vision shattered, and another image appeared; we were back at the house, when the doorbell rang. Carlisle walked to the door and opened it. When he opened it his face lit up, and a huge grin stretched across his face, I don't think I've ever see him that happy before.

"Come in baby girl." Carlisle motioned with his hand, the grin never leaving his face.

I was shocked was to say the least, when I saw who it was. It was the girl Edward was with, in my previous vision.

She turned around to face him, a smile on her face as well. "Hey Daddy."

"Ah Isabella it has been too long. How I have missed you." Carlisle said as he hugged her.

What the fuck? Daddy? Carlisle has a kid?

Just as quickly as I was sucked into the vision, was as quickly as I was sucked out of it, I was back in the woods, breathing hard, taking shallow breaths even though I didn't need too. Oh my god, Edward found his mate, but it Carlisle's kid? I am so confused. When I looked up Jasper was standing next to me.

"Are you alright, sugar?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know I can feel what you feel. I can feel confusion and extreme happiness, what was your vision about?" I had told him what I had seen.

"When do you think we will meet her?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I know it'll be soon."

"How do you know that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know how I know, I just…know." He nodded his head understanding.

We finished our hunt and headed back to the house. Right before we got into hearing range, I grabbed Jasper's arm. "Wait!"

He looked at me with alarm. "What, what's wrong?"

"I don't think we should tell people about my vision just yet. You know my visions change based on peoples decisions, what if this gir…Isabella I mean, changes her mind, and Edward doesn't meet her, I don't wanna get his hopes up."

He looked at me for a moment before nodding his head. "That's probably best. We have to be very careful as to not think about it when we're around Edward."

"I will." And with that we headed back home.

One week later

Edward pov:

Alice is hiding something from me. For the last week she's been avoiding me, and when she is near me she starts singing "Part of you world" from the Little Mermaid, Jasper too, when he's near me he starts thinking about his time when he was with Maria.

I heard the door open and close and ran downstairs to confront them. When I got downstairs Alice was practically jumping up and down and Jasper looked like he was trying to calm her down, but he still had a huge grin across his face.

"Alright what is it? What are you two hiding from me, what don't you want me to know." I questioned.

Alice was the first to respond. "Edward, we want to tell you, but we can't, well at least not right now. "You'll find soon." She promised.

"Why can't you tell me? Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all, quite the opposite actually."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"It's not my place to tell you, you will find out soon." She promised.

"How soon, because I'm really sick of The Little Mermaid."

She laughed. "Sorry about that and very soon, listen for the doorbell." And with that she grabbed Jaspers hand and walked upstairs sing in her head, "Once upon a dream" from Sleeping Beauty. Great I think I liked The Little Mermaid better.

Nineteen minutes later

I was in my room listing to Debussy when Alice barraged in, with a huge grin on her face. "It's time." And with that she left.

I followed her downstairs where she was sitting on the couch next to Jasper literally bouncing up and down. I took a seat from across them when I heard the doorbell ring, Carlisle got up to go get it. When Carlisle opened the door a huge grin appeared across his face, and I heard him say, "Come in baby girl." as he motioned with his hand for her to come in. So it was a girl. When she walked in I couldn't contain my gasp.

She was no girl; she was a woman, and the most beautiful one I had ever seen. She had long dark brown curly hair that went down to her waist, big chocolate doe eyes that I could get lost in, and her lips, oh god her lips, so full and red. When she took her bottom lip in between her teeth I was sure if I was standing my knees would have buckled and I would be face down on the floor. Beautiful tan skin that made me want to run my hands all over to see if it was as soft as it looked, legs that went on for miles, yet the she could be no taller 5'2.

Though I did not know her name, I knew one thing she was my mate, and she was MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE was all that kept running through my head. She looked at Carlisle and then spoke in the most alluring voice ever, with a thick Spanish accent that gave me chills, "Hey Daddy."

Daddy? That's impossible! "Daddy?" I said.

"Daddy?" I heard everyone say except for Alice and Jasper. This had to had been what she had seem."

"Ah Isabella it has been too long. How I have missed you." Carlisle said as he hugged her.

Isabella so that's her name. Wait! So my mate is Carlisle's daughter? "Can someone please tell me what's going on!" I said.

Isabella turned around at the sound of my voice, and gasped. I stood up as she slowly walked towards me; she put her hands on my face, "What is your name?" that accent of hers will be the death of me.

"Edward."

* * *

so what did you guys think? was it good, was it bad, you tell me.

i really hoped you guys liked it!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,

COMMENT! PLEASE!

IT MAKES MY DAY WHEN I GET A COMMENT, YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA, I FEEL

LIKE I CAN TAKE ON THE WORLD!

Also please comment WHAT I SHOULD DRESS UP AS THIS YEAR FOR HALLOWEEN

cause i really want too this year, i just don't know what, brain fart no idea, at all, lol ;)

also For those who are reading my other fanfic "I'm ok" i still writing that story, i haven't not forgotten about. i do have a VERY SMALL other chapter

if you want me to post it let me know, its VERY SMALL like i said, i don't know if i should cause it's so small but you guys WANT me too i WILL, so let me know.

ok i'm ranting again sorry, LOVE YOU GUYS! 3

KIDA


End file.
